Zombie Apocalypse (SYOC CLOSED)
by I am Katie Daughter of Demeter
Summary: 10 years have passed sense the first signs of Zombies appeared on the news, now America and the whole world has been affected and humans have been nearly extinct. Join Clay as he and a group of survivors find out the real reason why the virus appeared and what the Gods had to do with it, and maybe even find out why Clay and the others play such an important part in the whole thing
1. Chapter 1

As the breeze blew through the empty streets of New York, a motorcycle engine broke through the silence as it weaved its way through the old rusty cars that the greenery had taken over.

The motorcycle soon came to a stop in front of an old strip mall that had old rusty cars in the parking lots with vines wrapping themselves around the cars claiming it as their own. As the breeze continued to blow the trees rustled and no noise could be heard except for the occasional animal that was making its way through.

The person driving the motorcycle took of their helmet and placed it on the seat, running their hand through their hair and pulling the bandana down to let them take a breath of fresh air.

The teenager was about 18 and he was tall, seeing as he must have been around around for a while he was strong and wore a pink t-shirt with a black leather jacket and jeans with boots. His hair was slightly shaggy like he hadn't had a hair cut in a few months. The sun shone in his bright green eyes and he had to shield them with his hand, his slightly tanned skin showing he was out side a lot.

Gripping a shot gun tightly the teen made his way from his motorcycle into one of the stores, luckily it was a pharmacy and he hoped it had some left over supplies.

He looked around and had a small flash light that he hoped he didn't need, half of the store was lit up by the afternoon sun while the other half was dark and shadowy.

A few bones and corpses were on the ground and even on top of the aisles, but nothing _to _bad. Most of the stock was taken but he found a bag of potato chips and a can of tomato soup.

"Better then nothing." He said as he shoved the two food items in his satchel, he heard a scuffle of feet and quickly turned his attention to the dark side of the shop. Seeing a figure running through the aisle and into another made his heart race.

"I didn't expect anyone to be here so early." He said out loud talking to the figure, more scuffle and a deep breathing noise confirmed that it was one of The Rotten.

He loaded his gun and cocked it back, ready to shoot at anything that moved. A high pitched scream coming from behind him he turned around and shot the gun, blood spewing everywhere and a rotting body falling to the ground. The head missing and hands twitching.

"Told you it was to early." He said with a smirk and re-loaded his gun again, making sure he was ready if there were more of The Rotten.

He heard a whisper and turned, it sounded human but he didn't know. The Bones could imitate human voices, and he didn't want to walk into another trap like last time.

Keeping quiet he made his way towards the dark side of the store, lifting his shot gun in case anything decided to creep up on him.

Coming to the end of an aisle he took in a deep breath and stepped out, aiming the gun and hearing a scream and a few gasps almost made him gasp.

"_Survivors?_"

* * *

If you read the chapter then on your Forum put: The Rotten.

About 5-8 Demigods will be chosen, and if you would like yours to be chosen I recommend going out side of the box. Do twins or a Male OC, make them mortal or even a Nymph or SOMETHING. Just not the usual female demigod OC. :) But you can still put a Female demigod, if you want you could even make a Female AND a Male Demigod :3. *Hint hint*

Forum-

Name:

Age:

Height:

Hair (Color, Length, Style):

Eye (Color, Style):

Race (Ex: American, Russian, Chinese):

Godly Parent (Doesn't have to be an Olympian!):

Personality (Please make it at least 2 paragraphs long):

History (Where they lived when the out break happened, how they ended up in New York, etc.):

Immune? (PS. Not all of the OCs can be Immune):

Weapon (Ex: Gun, Sword, Pickaxe):

Clothing Style:

Fears:

Loved Ones? (This is REALLY important so you have to at least put one name down and also if they died or got lost or turned):

Siblings? (This is also important to, I would recommend putting down slight information about them like looks and quick personality):


	2. OC list!

The Demigods I have chosen to appear in the Story is:

* * *

1. Riley William Dawson (_TinyRules_)

2. Hailey Rose Dawson (_TinyRules_)

3. Olivia Jasp (_Epicness by Liv_)

4. Noah Jasp (_Epicness by Liv_)

5. Ace Fitzgerald Ashford (_NeverForgiveOrForget161616_)

6. Arthur Nahutel (_ZataraGrace_)

7. Nicolas "Nick" Dashner (_TeamPiper_)

8. Erik Cole (_princessgothicfull_)

9. Emma Cole (_princessgothicfull_)

* * *

And there's the list! Sorry if your OC wasn't chosen, I really did like all of them but I can't put every single OC in the story. Thanks again for submitting such awesome OCs and I hope you all like the story!  
PS. Most of them were twins or siblings and so I had to choose both because I didn't want to separate them ;)

~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter


	3. Baby Blue Two Story House

Clay stared at the group with wide eyes, he didn't expect to find any humans. The last group of humans he found had been attacked just minutes before he had arrived, and even _then _he thought they were the last group.

"Are you alright?" Clay asked, the group stared back at him too. As they were sitting in the dark part of the shop Clay had a feeling like something was watching them.

A girl sitting next to who must have been her brother because of their similarities pointed down an aisle, Clay turned to see a Bone standing at the end with chattering teeth. Clay straightened up and readied his shot-gun, the Bone's were Clay's least favorite zombie.

The Bones were evolved from The Rotten, they were taller and more strong and faster. Their skin had turned gray and stuck to their bones and their eyes had rotted away leaving large black holes in their heads. The worst thing about The Bones was they could breed and didn't _need _to wait to evolve, but what brought a sick feeling to Clay was they could breed with humans.

He had only seen a hybrid once before, and they're _dangerous. _They have the brains of a human but the emotions of The Bones, killing anything that moves and even kidnapping any female humans to continue breeding.

"Get out of here." Clay whispered to the group of survivors and they nodded, all getting up slowly and heading towards the door.

The Bone ran towards Clay with incredible speed, but thanks to Clay being a Demigod he could never miss a shot and the blast echoed through the store as the head of The Bone blew up and it crumbled to the ground. Sliding and then coming to a stop at Clay's feet.

Clay spit at The Bone and then left the shop but got a water bottle, a bag of beef jerky and some medicine. Standing by the glass door was a boy that looked to be 14, his skin was light but had dirt on it and his dirty blonde hair was messy. He had thick black glasses and had a t-shirt blue jeans and Nike's on.

"That was awesome!" He said when Clay stepped out of the shop, Clay assumed he must have watched the battle.

"Don't think to much of it." Clay said and headed into the parking lot and the boy followed.

"I'm Nicholas but you can call me Nick. Apart of that survivor group you rescued." He said and Clay didn't say anything, he didn't want to get to attached to anyone. He knew what it felt like to lose someone and didn't want to go through the whole thing again.

Clay picked up his helmet and pulled the bandana over his mouth, slipping the helmet on and climbing onto his motorcycle.

"Hey aren't you going to say anything?" Nick said as he stood next to the motorcycle, a look of annoyance on his face.

"Just don't get yourselves killed, if you want you can ride with me and I'll take you somewhere safe. But after that you're on your own." Clay replied, Nick lifted up a finger as if to say 'one sec' and then ran off to the group who was standing next to a car re-loading their guns and treating the girl.

"They want you to take them to the safe place." Nick said as he returned to the motorcycle, Clay looked over at the group and nodded. All of them suddenly perked up a little, but one of the guys didn't seem very perky.

Clay's stomach dropped and he instantly knew something was wrong, he climbed off his motorcycle and headed over to the group. Kneeling down in front of the girl and the boy treating her.

"What's your names." Clay asked, looking up at the boy who's hazel eyes were full of fear. His dirty blonde hair was slightly shaggy and looked like it hadn't been taken care of in a long time, the dirt on his light skinned face and blending in with his beige jeans. His plaid un-buttoned shirt shown that he must have done something to get dirty.

"Riley and my sister Hailey." He replied nervously, Clay could tell that he was fearing that his sister would turn.

Clay saw that on Hailey's arm was a claw mark and it was quickly turning light blue, a sign that the virus was starting to take root in her blood system and was going to travel once it had turned from light to dark.

He placed his hand on the bite and it started to glow with a faint yellow aura, she flinched and Riley's eyes were wide. When Clay removed his hand the mark was gone and had only left three scars.

"What was that?" Another 14 year old asked, peering over Riley's shoulder. The boys brown hair falling past his ears and his gold eyes staring at the scars. The sun reflecting the silver specks in his eyes and the purple that surrounded his pupil. He also had dirt on his light skinned face and also on his white hoodie and jeans.

"It's called healing power." Clay said as he stood up and helped up Hailey who flinched again, Clay gently handed her hand to her brother and then turned to head back to his motorcycle and leave.

"Hey, you can't just leave us." A female voice said and someone grabbed his arm, he turned around to see a girl that looked 14 also. Her hair was dirty blonde and came above her elbows, her eyes had silver pupils with golden flakes and purple surrounding them also like the other boy.

"Well. Like I said before, I can take you to a safe place but I can't stay." Clay said and pulled his arm out of her grip and headed back to his motorcycle where Nick was waiting, a in his hands and a grin on his face.

"So are we going?" Nick said as Clay climbed back onto his motorcycle and slipped on his helmet, Nick climbed on to and slipped on his helmet but instead of holding onto Clay, Clay tied a belt around them so nothing would get awkward.

He turned the key and the engine roared to life, smoke coming from the exhaust pipe and making the two guys vibrate.

Clay kicked up the stand and started off slowly, heading over to the group and giving them a nod. Leading them over to another part of the parking lot where a small minivan was that looked brand new.

"Thought you all might like this, I'm sure _one _of you can figure out how to drive it." Clay said with a wink and then drove out of the parking lot, waiting at the corner for the minivan to pull up with a guy in the drivers seat.

He looked 16 and had jet black hair that was gelled back and had perfectly cared for light skin, his eyes were pure white with golden sparks flaring out from the pupil. He wore a dress shirt and pants that were perfectly taken care of with cuff-links and a sophisticated smile on his face.

"Don't fall behind." Clay said and flicked down his shades and drove ahead, the engine roaring as the motorcycle flew down the empty streets and scared wild animals.

After 30 minutes they came to a small suburb with crumbling and standing houses lining both sides of the sidewalk, as they rolled through the street scooters and bikes were laying in the road with the wheels turning slowly. Dolls and toy guns were broken or dirty and were laying in the gutters, Clay's heart ached as he looked around. The lives of so many people had been cut short by the virus.

They approached a small faded blue two story house that was next to two crumbling houses, the lawn was green and the picket fence was painted white and looked brand new. The house looked like it hadn't been touched by what was happening around it.

Clay parked the motorcycle in front of the house and kicked down the stand, turning off the engine and taking the belt off around his waist. Slipping his helmet off and placing it on the seat and pulling down his bandana. Nick hopped off the motorcycle and placed his helmet on the seat also, a wild look of excitement in his eyes.

"That was awesome!" Nick said and Clay rolled his eyes, slipping the keys into his pocket right as the minivan rolled to a stop in the middle of the road. He was going to tell them they couldn't park there, but then again everyone was dead so it didn't really matter.

They climbed out of the car and stared at the house, it must have been a long time sense they saw a house that was taken care of and actually looked post-apocalypse.

Clay unlatched the lock on the gate and swung it open, walking on the cement path and up the steps to the white door and pulled out a key and pressed a button, a quiet beep letting him know the alarm and trap system was deactivated.

"Don't act like you've never seen a house before, and hurry inside before the sun goes down. We only have 2 hours to prepare for night." Clay said and stepped into the house, leaving the door open and wiping off his shoes on the welcome mat.

He went throughout the house and lit up the oil lamps, creating light throughout the house without having to waste electricity. All the rooms looked like an average home, the living room was fully furnished with a TV that didn't work. A full dining room table with a china cabinet, the kitchen with working appliances and a small four person table.

He lifted up a trap door that was where the fridge would have been and climbed down the ladder, snapping his fingers and millions of small little lights filling the small basement with light. Clay shivered as the cold air hit his face, giving him goosebumps and causing it so he could see his breath.

He went to a shelf and pulled down a bottle of water and slipped it into his jacket pocket, then pulled a banana and an apple and slipped those into his other pocket. Sense there were others he went to another shelf and pulled down a slab of meat and a few potatoes and slipped those into a mesh bag and then climbed back up the ladder. Snapping his fingers for the lights to turn off and then closed the trap door.

When he looked up he saw the others gathered around the dining table, he peered through the doorway and saw that the door was closed and then pressed the button on the keys and another beep noise confirmed that the system was active.

He lit up the stove with a match and then started cooking the meat that he had cut up into strips, he peeled the potatoes and got them boiling in a pot of water in order to make mashed potatoes.

"How did you get so much food?" The teen that had been driving the car peered over Clay's shoulder into the pot of boiling water.

"It's called 'risking your life'." Clay said and headed over to the meat, he didn't mean to sound so rude but it was the truth. He had gone into hundreds of malls and stores finding food and killings thousands of Rottens and Bones. It had just been so long sense he had anyone _with _him he didn't really know how to act around them.

"Well your not the only one who risks their life to find food you know." The teen said with an annoyed tone and folded his arms.

"What's your name." Clay asked as he flipped the pieces of meat.

"Oh-Um it's Arthur Nahutel." He replied with a heavy French accent.

"So you're French." Clay said and returned to the potatoes.

"Yes I am. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No not at all. My Grandmother was French and my mother was French-American." Clay said and pulled the potatoes out of the water and started to mash them in a bowl.

"O-Oh. . ." Was all Arthur could say, he slowly slipped out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Clay set the table with paper plates and plastic utensils, everyone gathered and they started to eat. Though as Clay looked around it must have been weeks sense they had eaten, they scarfed it down faster then Clay could finish chewing his piece of meat.

Clay washed the paper plates and utensils and put them away, as he stared out the window the sun was shining with an orange shine and he knew it was time for lock down.

"Everyone head up stairs, there's four bedrooms and so you can sort it out yourself who gets to sleep where. But no one touches the black door." Clay said to everyone who was in the living room, a slight streak of anger in his voice. He did not want _ANYONE _near his room.

When they all headed up stairs and he heard the doors close he went to a control panel next to the door and entered the pass code, pressing a few buttons and entering more pass codes the lock down finally started. Thick metal sheets barricaded the windows and doors and a high tech security system for the inside of the house was active.

He closed the panel and yawned, weilding his pistol in his hand he climbed up the stairs and headed down the hall to his bedroom. He opened the black door and then stepped inside, locking it and sitting down on his bed and looking at the TV. He grabbed the remote and clicked the power button.

A tiny generator under the TV stand muttered to life as the tiny engine spun, the TV powered on and played a VHS tape of a home video.

Two little children were playing in the front yard of a baby blue two story house with a white picket fence and a healthy lawn, the boy had short light brown hair and bright green eyes with a huge smile on his face. The girl had curly blonde hair and she was younger then the boy, her bright green eyes shining as she held on tight to her brother as he gave her a piggy back ride.

A smile slowly made its way onto Clay's face, he laid down on his stomach as he watched the video. After watching it for 30 minutes he dozed off to sleep, the sound of laughter and giggles filling his head instead of the high pitched screams and moaning the the others heard. . .


	4. Hybrid

Clay tossed and turned with sweat rolling down his face, the nightmare running through his mind for what seemed like the hundredth time.

_Him and his sister were running through the streets of New York City as little children, Clay only 10 and Chloe 8. Tugging her along as The Bones were catching up to them, the horrible sound of their clattering teeth and hyena like laughter were enough to make Chloe cry._

_"Chloe we're almost there, please don't cry!" Clay said, his little voice full of fear. He didn't turn back to look at The Bones, knowing that if he did then_ he _would start to cry. They turned a corner and another group of Bones were standing there with their hollow eyes looking at them._

_Clay turned around and the group that was chasing them were blocking the street, trapping Chloe and Clay in the center of the street with the sun barely setting._

_"Clay, I don't want to die." Chloe said through tears, clutching her brother tightly as she stared at The Bones._

_"You're not." Clay said and grit his teeth hard then let out a loud scream, an aura of light blasting out from him and frying all The Bones to dust. Chloe clutched tightly onto Clay as she buried her face in his chest to shield her eyes._

_Without a moment to waste the two started to run again, Clay gripping tightly onto his sisters hand not letting her slip away, they ran down the street until their little lungs felt like they were going to burst. The moans and screams of The Rotten coming from everywhere as they ran into a Baby Blue Two Story House and shut the door tightly, running to the basement and closing the trap door. Sitting together and crying, hoping that someone would save them from this nightmare._

"Help!" Clay cried out and shot up in his bed, his hand extended like he was reaching out to someone who wasn't there. Sweat rolled down his face and he let out a sigh, rubbing his eyes and getting out of his bed. The metal sheets that were covering the windows were gone and the sunlight poured into the room, Clay let out a yawn and changed into a fresh pair of clothes. Brushing his teeth and fixing his hair.

He stepped out of his room after he finished tying his boots and locked the door behind him, walking past every door banging on it loudly to wake the others up.

"Everybody up!" He yelled and heard moans and groans as the teenagers woke up, Clay forgot that teenagers used to be called zombies.

He sat down on the couch and waited for the teens to come down the stairs, all of them rubbing their eyes and stretching.

"Why do we have to get up so early?" Nick asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Because, morning is the best time to go out and look for supplies. There's a small shopping mall not to far from here that we can go to, but I need some of you. I know I said you were on your own after this, but you all are quite useful." Clay said as he cracked his knuckles and stood up.

"But first I need all of your names." He said and pointed to each of them, the boy and girl that had the purple in their eyes said their names were Noah and Olivia Jasp.

Ace Fitzgerald Ashford was a tall 17 year old who had Short-cropped pitch black hair with 2 streaks of blood red highlights on the side and Slightly glowing red eyes. His outfit was a black t-shirt, black jeans and black vans. He had an faint aura of Terror around him.

The other two were Erik and Emma Cole, they were twins with both Auburn hair and light brown eyes. Emma's hair was cut choppy and Erik's had long bangs that he always had to push out of his face. They both were about 5'0-5'1 and looked like clones.

Erik's clothes looked like he got what was left at a retail clothes store, his outfit consisted of an oversized olive green parka and a thick white shirt underneath with a baseball hat and baggy blue jeans and tick boots.

Emma's looked more put together, her outfit consisted of a pair of light blue jeans with red snow boots and a long sleeved brown sweater below a blue parka with a red scarf.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Clay Williams, sense I appear to be the oldest and the most experienced I'm in charge. We leave right now." Clay said as he slung a rifle over his shoulder and slipped a water bottle into his jacket pocket.

They all left the house and headed down the sidewalk, staring at the cars that were overgrown with plant life and the buildings that had broken windows and flickering lights.

A Bone stood in front of one of the broken windows from the middle of a tall building, staring down at the group as they walked. Nick stuck his tongue out at The Bone had it made a loud screeching noise.

"Don't encourage them. They might just kidnap you later tonight." Clay said and Nick sucked his tongue back into his mouth, staring down at the sidewalk as they continued to walk.

"Hey Clay. How do you know so much?" Riley asked as he jogged up to Clay, pushing Nick to the back of the group.

"When you've been around for a while you learn these things." Clay said through his pink and white bandana, staring up at the broken windows and staring at The Bones that looked down at them. Even from here he could hear their chattering teeth and the screams.

"Why do you always wear so much pink?" Riley asked again, staring at Clay's pink shirt and his bandana.

"Because I like the color. Why do you ask so many questions?" Clay asked, giving Riley a look like you-better-stop-if-you-know-what's-good-for-you.

Riley swallowed and retreated to the back of the group, letting Nick take his place next to Clay as Nick wielded his pistol that Clay had given him before they left, he stared at it like it was the rarest treasure in the world.

It wasn't long until they came to the small shopping mall, as they stood outside the entrance Clay could see that some of the lights in the mall were still on, but it was a disaster. He could see a lot of human bones laying around and some of glass, the further into the mall a few lights flickered.

"Alright, I brought along only two walkie talkies. Ace you get this one and you go with Emma, Erik, Arthur, Olivia and yourself. I'll take Nick, Riley, Hailey and Noah. If ANYTHING happens or you find something YOU LET ME KNOW." Clay said as he handed the walkie talkie to Ace. Most of them had weapons and just in case he gave everyone a small dagger.

They entered the mall and the two groups split up, heading down to the east and west parts of the mall. Clay looked around at everything, broken lights swinging and flickering with human bones and toys and clothes and everything, the worst part about being a survivor was seeing everyone else die.

As the group went along searching for any supplies, the walkie talkie went off but it was choppy and Clay could only make out one sentence. 'There's a thing.'

"Everyone be on the look out. The other group must have run into something and it's heading our way." Clay warned everyone and they nodded, getting their weapons ready and flicking on their small flash lights as they got deeper into the mall and most of the lights were broken and it was dark.

The food court was what they walked into, multiple food stands were empty and the table and chairs were ether broken or knocked over like someone used them for weapons or shields.

One stand was all black, Clay guessed there must have been a fire and it burnt only that stand because there was no other burnt areas. As he looked around the darkness with his flash light Noah tugged his sleeve and his breath was shaky.

"What?" Clay asked and Noah pointed, Clay turned and shone his flashlight at what he was pointing at. A slight gasp escaped Clay's mouth, standing at the end near the doors was a _human _but Clay could tell he was different. His hair was Dark Grey and his eyes were murky grey, his skin was light but had a tint of grey to it.

"Hybrid." Clay whispered, his eyes wide. He slowly cocked back his pistol and was ready to shoot the hybrid, but something made him hesitate. The hybrid was shaking and staring at his hands in horror, a body was near its feet and he was covered in blood.

It looked over to them and made eye contact with Clay, even from such a far distance Clay could tell that the hybrid didn't like what he had done. But the personality seemed to be switched so fast that Clay didn't know.

The hybrid glared at them and started to walk towards them, then broke into a run. Letting out a high scream and getting ready to jump.

"Run!" Clay yelled and the group started to run back from where they came. The Hybrid was fast and it was gaining, Clay knew that it wasn't human anymore. It was a cold blooded killer and wasn't going to stop until it got every single one of them.

A yelp made Clay turn around, the hybrid had grabbed hold of Hailey's wrist and she was struggling to get free. Somehow Nick had gotten to the Hybrid first and jumped on its back and started to bash it in the head with the back of his dagger. The Hybrid released Hailey and Riley caught her before she fell to the ground, but Nick was still on the Hybrid's back.

Clay lifted up his gun to shoot but the Hybrid turned around so if Clay shot he would have to shoot Nick in order to get to the Hybrid, Clay growled and told the others to go on ahead. When they didn't leave right away he yelled at them to go and they stumbled ahead living Clay, Nick and the Hybrid.

Nick fell off the Hybrid's back with an _OOF _and hit his head on the floor, he tried to get up but the Hybrid kicked him back down and knocked him out. He knelt down to start eating but Clay shot the Hybrid in the shoulder and it stumbled back, gripping it's shoulder in pain as blood seeped through its fingers.

"Not again you filthy monster!" Clay said as he shot the hybrid in the same spot again and again, the hybrid finally fell down onto the floor and passed out from blood loss. Its shoulder completely torn up and bloody, the bullet hole the size of a fist.

Clay picked up Nick and slug him over his shoulder, drool rolling down Nicks cheek as he snored. His head had a bump from where he was hit but other then that he was perfectly fine.

Clay turned around to look at the Hybrid, it was sitting up now but it was crying. He didn't do anything and continued walking, he didn't care if the Hybrid died or was in pain. It was a monster that didn't deserve to live.

When he made it outside everyone ran over to him, they were mostly concerned about Nick but quickly changed their attention to Clay once they saw that Nick was just passed out.

"Are you alright? Did you get bit?" Noah asked, Clay shook his head and everyone seemed to clam down a little.

"But did any of you in the other group get bit?" Clay asked, looking over at Ace who shook his head.

"No. We just saw a few shadowy figures, but Noah contacted us on your walkie talkie that he had taken from your pocket when he ran off. Luckily we were able to make it out right when they got out and they told us the whole thing." Ace replied, a cold tone in his voice as he looked at the ground with his arms folded and leaning up against an old car.

Clay gave a slight glare to Noah who gave a tiny smirk and then stepped behind his sister to 'hide' himself from Clay.

"I think that's enough scare for one day, we best head back to the house." Clay said, not wanting to go into another shop or store and risk their lives again. Almost being killed in one day was enough for Clay and the others.

They headed down the same sidewalk they had came from in the morning, by now it was early afternoon and the sun was smack-dab in the middle of the sky so it shone on everything. The Bones still stood at the edge of the broken windows and screamed at them as they walked by on the ground.

When they made it back to the house Nick had finally woke up, he woke up hitting Clay thinking he was the Hyrbid and almost gave Clay a bloody eye. Luckily Clay had taken away Nick's weapons and so he didn't do any _real _damage.

As the group sat in the living room and Clay sat down on the stairs, he pulled a locket out from his pocket and opened it up. The same little boy and girl were in the heart shaped locket, bright smiles on their faces. . .


	5. Kidnapping

The grandfather clock in the corner of Clay's room clicked as the seconds rolled by, it was 3:00 AM and Clay couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about that Hyrbid from the other day, how it looked so _afraid _of itself.

A loud banging noise shook his door and he groaned, getting up and pulling the chain on his desk lamp as the room slightly lit up. He threw the blanket off of him and walked over to the door, unlocking the lock and opening it up to see Noah standing at the door looking like he just saw a ghost.

"Nick's gone." Noah said and that was enough to get Clay's full attention, he didn't even bother to change out of his pajama bottoms or throw a shirt on. The words were like someone had shocked his body and he was wide awake, he stepped out into the hallway closing his door and walking down the hallway with Noah.

"How do you _know _he's gone and not just somewhere in the house?" Clay asked as the two climbed down the stairs.

"Because I heard a chattering noise from outside the window, I thought it was just me and I went back to sleep. But when I woke up again just a few minutes ago the metal sheet had a hole in it and Nick's shirt was left on one of the edges of the metal." Noah said, taking a breath.

So many thoughts were flying through Clay's mind, he didn't know if Nick was dead or where he could be. But whatever was strong enough to tear open the metal sheet was clearly looking for food, or a mate.

"Go wake up the others and have them meet back here in the living room." Clay said and Noah nodded, running back up the stairs and bursting through all the doors. Waking everyone up with yelling and shaking them.

Clay sat down near the fireplace and was staring at the ground trying to think, the only place he thought that Nick could be was the breeding grounds for The Bones. But that was on the other side of town at the largest furniture store known to man.

"Why are we meeting here again?" Erik asked with a yawn, rubbing his eyes and trying to stay awake.

"Because Nick got kidnapped by one of The Bones, does that answer your question?" Clay asked, looking up at Erik who gave a nod and another yawn.

"I need _one _person to come with me to go find Nick, because it's in the dead of night I don't want a large group to attract more Rotten and Bones then we need. Are there any volunteers?" Clay asked as he looked around.

"I'll go." Olivia said as she shot to her feet, Noah jumped up next to her with a look like _oh-no-you're-not. _

"Olivia you _can't _go. After being separated at the mall I don't want you to leave, what if you don't come back?" Noah said and Olivia had a serious look on her face like she was going to matter what.

"Noah. Because of my blessing I'm immune to the virus, and I can help Clay." Olivia said, no one protested and Noah opened his mouth again to speak but Olivia gave a quick glare at him and he sat back down.

"It's settled. Me and Olivia will go to look for Nick, the _rest _of you _stay here _and help fix the hole in the metal sheet and make sure that no one _else _disappears." Clay said as he stood up, heading back up stairs to his room to gather the things he needed.

As Olivia and Clay climbed onto the motorcycle and put on their helmets, Clay had a nagging feeling that Nick might already be dead.

Clay started the motor cycle and Olivia held on tight to Clay as they drove down the street with their light aiming at multiple Rotten who slugged along and some who were faster then others.

They zoomed through the town and streets passing cars and Rottens, though no Bones were in sight and Clay shivered. Knowing that it was breeding season and Nick might already be a father.

They pulled into the parking lot for the store and turned off the motorcycle, rolling to a stop and climbing off. Putting their helmets down and readying their weapons. Clay with his shotgun and Olivia with her bow and quiver of arrows.

They stepped through the doors that were revolving and looked around, their head lights shining a beam onto what ever was in front of them. Cobwebs hung on almost everything and more bones of humans were scattered around the walkway. The furniture was still everywhere but it went so far back into so many different rooms and parts of the store Clay didn't know where to start.

"Follow me, I don't want to split up again." Clay said, after what happened last time he wasn't taking another chance with splitting up. As they walked down the walkway and kicked away bones and swatted cobwebs out of their face. They came into another part of the store that was all decorated like a honeymoon retreat.

"Ew." Was all Olivia had to say as she looked around, countless skeletons of people were laying around and the pelvic of all the women were shattered.

Clay felt sorry for them when they were alive, knowing that Hybrid babies shatter the women from the inside made him want to kill the Hybrid's even more. Causing innocent people pain that were trying to survive in this horrible world.

A muffled like scream came from further down and Clay and Olivia rushed out of the honeymoon retreat section and entered another section of the store, this had different sections set up like different styles of master bedrooms. Complete with more bones of humans.

They walked down the walkway that separated the two parts of the display, the bathroom on the right and the bedroom on the left. At the end they came across Nick who's wrists were tied to the posts of the bed and no Bone was in sight.

"Nick!" Clay whispered as he ran over to him, taking off the gag and removing the rope.

"Thank goodness you guys came, I've been turned into a play mate for a Bone." Nick said as he shivered, seeing as his belt was missing and his pants unzipped he was lucky to get out of the mating cycle for now.

As Nick sat up and zipped up his pants they heard a chattering noise and looked behind them, a tall female Bone standing a few feet away with her hands opening and closing and Nick's belt around her neck.

"Looks who's home." Nick said as the Bone let out a deep clicking noise, turning her head to the side letting what hair she had left fall freely.

Clay aimed his shotgun and Olivia her arrow as they both shot the female, the arrow piercing her head and the bullets exploding her chest and making two large holes that cracked and made her fall apart.

"Let's get out of here while we can." Clay said as Nick stood up, still looking like he had a giant fan blowing at him for a few hours as his hair was all messed up and his skin was practically blue from the cold.

An exit was just behind them and they decided to take that instead of making their way back through the store, when they stepped out the sun was starting to slowly rise and what seemed like hundreds of Bones were heading to the furniture store. Luckily none noticed them and they were able to stay by the exit for quite a while as they waited until it was safe to leave.

They rode back to the house which took an hour, the sun was alright shining and no zombies were in sight. Nick had fallen asleep against Clay's back and was drooling all over him while Olivia was struggling to stay awake.

When they made it back everyone was glad they had made it back in one piece, mostly Noah who gave his sister the longest hug out of everyone. He was just glad that his sister was alive and he wasn't alone.

"The rest of you can go sleep, I have a few errands to run while the sun is out." Clay said and the others all let out sighs of relief as they climbed up the stairs and headed back to sleep. Nick was the most glad to be back as he had almost turned into a father over night.

Clay locked the front door and pulled out a small whistle, blowing into it and no noise came out except for a slight airy noise. A loud _WOOF _and a _BARK _came out from behind the house and running to the front was a large black dog that was half the size of Clay's motorcycle.

"Hey there Keena. Been a while hasn't it?" Clay said as he ruffled the dog's fur and it licked him, happy to see it's owner after so long.

He put a leash around her thick neck and left the house, walking down the sidewalk and glancing around at all the houses. Stopping at one that the roof had caved in and the front wall was completely gone. Showing the whole inside of the house and the blue fence was broken and the yard was falling apart.

_Two small boys played in the yard as their mothers talked while sitting on the porch and drinking tea, the boys giggled and laughed as they climbed the tree that stood in front and played jungle._

A grin made its way onto Clay's face as he stared at the tree which was now dead, memories flowing back to him as he remembered him and his best friend playing in this yard.

He continued down the sidewalk, looking around at all the houses and wondering what life would be like if the virus and never broken out. Maybe Clay would be in collage right now with his sister. Or maybe he would be married, to many dreams had been taken away from the 18 year old Clay.

* * *

SO SORRY for the LONG wait to update! D: I've been busy with another story of mine and I feel TERRIBLE for neglecting this one!

So I gave you guys a kidnapping and slight action with a little back story and Nick being sarcastic. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope you all comment! :D

~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter


	6. Bella

As Clay walked along the sidewalk Keena started to bark loudly, he knew that she only barked like this when there were predators around. And she was barking _very _loudly and so he knew it must've been a very dangerous predator.

Something grabbed his arms and held them behind him so he couldn't move, Keena's leash fell to the ground and she ran off barking into a dark building. He called out to her but another hand covered his mouth with a cloth and he struggled against the grip of the person, the scent of the cloth entered his system and he knew he was being drugged.

His eyes closed and he slumped forward, the person that held him picked him up and slug him over their shoulder. Carrying him along the sidewalk in the shadows so the sun wouldn't burn them.

As the day rolled on and the group back at the house woke up around 1, when they got dressed out of PJs and brushed their teeth and hair they headed down stairs only to find the house quiet. Clay should've been back by now and they were starting to worry.

Arthur instantly took action and told everyone to meet in the living room for a meeting, as they gathered he came up with a plan to go out and find Clay. For he knew that Clay was ether missing or something horrible had happened to him and it was _their _job to find him.

"I need 3 of you to come with me, the rest of you can be on look out around the house. I want to make sure that when and _if _we return that no one else is missing and or dead." Arthur said and everyone nodded, after much whispering and chatting three were chosen. Erik, Hailey and Ace. The four prepared to head out and then left the house, walking down the sidewalk where they last saw Clay head.

As they headed down the sidewalk they tried to ignore the screams and moans from The Bones and The Rotten, The Rotten threw a few rocks at the group from the apartment and office buildings and they dodged them with ease. Shooting at them to get them to stop.

A loud bark made everyone instantly be on guard, in the distance a large black figure was running towards them and as it got closer they saw it was a _very _large dog with a little girl riding on top of it.

The dog came to a hault in front of them and the little girl looked up at Ace, the little 8 year old's big brown eyes were enough to even make a grown man smile. She was so sweet looking and innocent that it was like the virus hadn't touched her, Ace picked her up and held her with one arm as she half-way sat on his side with her brown hair falling down to her shoulders in waves.

"I'm Belle, and you're a funny looking guy." Belle said to Ace and made the others chuckle, even though Ace looked so harsh and cruel he had a sweet side for children.

"I'm Ace, this is Hailey, Erik and Arthur. How'd you get here?" Arthur asked and Belle looked down at the dog which was sitting down with its tongue sticking out.

"Keena brought me! She took me out of a dark room and brought me here to you." Belle replied with a smile on her face.

"Keena? Is she your dog?" Hailey asked and Belle shook her head, pointing to the collar around Keena's neck.

"It says her name on her tag, she belongs to someone named Clay." Belle said and everyone looked at each other, if this girl had _any _idea where Clay might be then she might be their only lead.

They explained to her what Clay looked like and she pointed towards a tall office buildings with nearly all the windows broken, a few flickering lights could be seen and the group swallowed hard. They knew it was going to be nearly impossible to survive in such a building, but they had to take a chance.

As they stood outside the building and stared at the large glass doors that were closed, they gulped and Ace held Bella's hand as she was sucking on her thumb staring at the glass like she didn't understand what they were about to head into.

Keena's leash was tied to a post outside and they pushed open the door and stepped inside, their headlights shining and Bella's grip tightening around Ace's hand.

The moans of The Rotten echoed throughout the building and Bella wrapped her arms around Ace's leg in fear. He picked her up and she was on his back with her arms around his neck.

"Let's try to get in and get out as fast as we can alright?" Arthur said and they nodded, they explored the bottom part of the office building first and didn't find any Bones or Rottens but they did find some human corpses and a few blood stains. There wasn't much and so they moved onto the second floor.

As they explored the second floor a few Rotten tried to sneak up on them but Arthur blasted them back with a beam of light, he explained briefly to the group that he was a Nephilian which was a Half-Angel Half-Human and that they had nothing to fear.

They continued on and Arthur killed a few more Rotten, they found a group of Rotten eating the bodies of some children and Ace covered Bella's eyes so she wouldn't be scarred or scared by the sight.

Erik sliced off the heads of all The Rotten with one swift move and had a cold look in his eyes, Ace took his hand away from Bella's eyes after it was okay for her to look around but she leaned down behind Ace's shoulder when she met eye contact with Erik, his look scaring her.

They heard what sounded like singing and they all stopped to listen where it was coming from, they couldn't make out a location but the singing got louder like whatever was making it was coming closer and closer.

Bella's grip on Ace tightened and she was shaking, Ace wouldn't let anything hurt her and he turned to face the doorway so whatever came after them would hit him first instead of Bella or any of the others.

An _OOF _from behind them made them turn around to see Eril struggling with an invisible person as his right arm was being held above his head and he tried to bring the knife down with his left hand being shoved into his stomach and Erik struggled to breath.

A flash of light made everyone shield their eyes and a scream from Bella made Ace flip around to shoot whatever was attacking Bella, Bella was being dragged away and she was clawing at the floor. Ace ran after whatever was taking her but it seemed the more faster he ran the more faster whatever was taking Bella got.

It climbed up the stairs taking Bella with it, she called out to Ace but she hit her forehead on one of the steps and passed out. Blood trickling down her head and dripping onto the stairs, Ace shot a few times at whatever was carrying her but it never shot his target. The flashes of light showed a girl dragging away Bella but he couldn't make out any features except for her midnight black hair that was braided down her back with silver shorts and a silver jacket.

"Let her go!" He yelled as he shot again, the girl glanced back at Ace and gave a horrible evil laugh. Her big silver eyes looking heartless and her lips curling into a smirk.

Erik struggled with the invisible boy, Arthur kept trying to shoot light or his poisoned arrows from his wrist cross-bows but nothing would work. When he shot the invisible figure turned sharply so Eric had to follow him or risk being stabbed by his own dagger and the arrow pierced the back of his left knee and he stumbled.

"Crap Erik!" Arthur yelped as he saw the arrow sticking out from behind Erik's leg with blood running down. Erik squinted his eyes as he tried to keep his balance, feeling the poison traveling through his body at lightening speed he tried to keep himself standing.

"Come on. Show me what you have, without your sister you're nothing!" The invisible boy yelled and Erik growled, pushing the boy back against the wall and blood squirting out of his wound from his leg making him falter. But his determination kept his grip firm on the wrists on the invisible person, even though he couldn't see him he knew that the boy was smirking.

"Still. Weak." The boy said and kicked Erik's knee, making him stumble back and falling down. The arrow piercing all the way through and dislocating his kneecap, Erik screamed out in pain as he held his knee. Even though Erik was tough he couldn't hide _this _amount of pain.

Arthur blasted the boy with a blast of light hitting him right in the chest, the boy flew back and slammed into the ground causing his image to shake and he came into view.

His jet black shaggy hair was covering his face and when he looked up at them the light coming from their headlights reflected off of his golden eyes, his a white collared shirt was torn and one sleeve was down while the other was rolled up to his elbow, his blue pants were dirty and his combat boots were untied. He had a sun shaped buckle on his belt which Arthur recognized as a symbol for Helios.

The boy stood up and wiped off the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand, a battle axe of light appearing in his hand and he twirled it around a few times. A sinister look on his face as he looked down at Erik, his eyes showing he was clearly out for blood.

He blocked an intense blow from the battle axe with the hunting knife he had used earlier, his arm aching as it absorbed the blow and he pushed himself back. Dodging more blows from the battle axe and Hailey threw a few throwing stars at the boy which pierced his chest but he kept going, ignoring the blood staining his white shirt and the blasts of light from Arthur.

"You came in alive, but you're dead bodies will be thrown off the roof."

Ace's lungs felt like they were going to burst, his legs felt like they were turning into jello but he wouldn't slow down. He was afraid if he slowed down then he would loose sight of Bella, he couldn't and _wouldn't _leave her behind no matter. **_WHAT. _**

As they came to what he assumed was the 20th floor out of 40 Bella's captor turned and he followed the body of Bella, the blood getting more and more and he was afraid if he didn't help her soon then she would die of blood loss.

The headlight shook as Ace ran to catch up to them, but it was no use as Bella's captor went faster then Ace. Though with a sudden stop Ace grabbed Bella and picked her up in his arms, holding her lifeless body close to him with her head on his shoulder. Blood staining his shirt but he didn't care, he would _murder _the person who did this to her.

The lights above Ace and Bella turned on and he was surrounded by Bones, their teeth chattering as their hollow eyes weren't looking at him but Bella. He held her tighter and wouldn't let them lay a finger on her, if he had to _die _to protect her he would.

"Looks like this is goodbye, it was so fun to meet you." A female voice said with a chuckle and he looked forwards to see a girl standing on a raised platform, the same girl that was dragging Bella.

"This isn't goodbye, If Bella dies because of you I will find you and torture you. You will never taste the sweetness of death as long as I live." Ace said and the girl gave a pout.

"Well then in that case, it looks like _both _of you will have to die!" The girl said and snapped her fingers and The Bones all lunged at Ace and Bella.

* * *

Yea another update! :D I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter with all the action and 3 new characters introduced! I'm sorry I couldn't have the whole group come but someone has to look after the house while their gone (*hint hint wink wink*)

PLEASE comment and let me know what you think! I'm sorry if I don't update as much as I do my other stories but I love this story as much as my other ones! It's just a little harder for me to come up with ideas for this one, but it's all worth it in the end because with great patience comes great ideas! :D

~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter


	7. Poison

The sound of metal clashing echoed throughout the building, Erik's arm ached as he kept blocking the blows from the battle axe. The teenager had a look of crazy in his eyes as he just kept _coming _at Erik.

"A little help here!" Erik yelled at Arthur and Hailey who were trying their best to get the teenager away from Erik.

Hailey held her last ninja star in her hand and studied the teenagers moves, when he raised his hand to strike another blow she saw an opening and threw the star. It pierced his armpit and he let out a yelp, pulling it out of his armpit and letting it drop to the ground. He held his armpit in pain as blood seeped through his fingers.

"Looks like the only dead body being thrown off of the roof is _yours_." Erik said with a smirk and lifted up his knife to finish the teenager off, but with a whisp of light the teenager was gone and all that remained was the blood stains on the floor.

"Great, I was _this close!_" Erik said angrily as he held up his fingers to show how close he was. The others let out a sigh of relief and turned to find out what happened to Ace and Belle.

"Going some where?" The voice of Ace said and the trio looked around, only to see a very large Bone standing in the doorway blocking their exit. Only _this _bone was different from the others, it had spikes coming out of its arms and chest and had maces for hands. With a smirk showing its spiked teeth it lifted up its hand and brought down, slamming into the ground and causing the demigods to fall back.

"Sometimes, pests have to be squished instead of poisoned!" The Bone said and Erik started to cough, blood dripping from his mouth as he was on his knees in pain. Gripping his chest and trying not to pass out.

The Bone brought down his hands one after another, large explosion like noises echoed throughout as the demigods got pushed back towards the windows and Erik was in the corner non-stop coughing.

As Arthur and Hailey were right up against the window and awaiting the next blow to cause them to fall, The Bone turned direction and headed over to Erik who had tears rolling down his face. They were tears of pain and agony as he wished the pain would leave, his chest burned and he couldn't feel his throat anymore.

"A great collection to our museum." The Bone said again in Ace's voice and his mace turned into a grey bony hand, grabbing Erik by the back of his shirt and lifting him up with ease.

"You leave him alone!" Arthur yelled and shot a beam of light at The Bone, it missed but broke the window behind The Bone and the light shone on its arm. Burning it and smoke rising up, The Bone let out a high pitched scream as Arthur broke the rest of the windows. Bathing The Bone in light and making it burn away to nothing.

Erik crashed to the floor and he was barely moving, he was still coughing and Arthur ran over to him and flipped him around so he was laying on his back. Hailey ran over also and pulled out a syringe filled with blue liquid and she stabbed it into Erik's thigh, he grit is teeth and let out a yelp.

She injected the liquid into his system and it started to kill the poison, Erik stopped coughing but he was shaking a little. The two had to take him back to the house or else he would die, the poison had done a lot of damage to his system and they had to get him somewhere safe.

Ace pulled out his sword and slashed at The Bones, Belle was still passed out and Ace held her with one arm. He used the power of fear to make the rest of The Bones back away, though the girl still stood where she was.

Silver crystallized hand fans appeared in her hands and a smirk spread across her face, she jumped off the platform into the air and jumped right over Ace. Slashing the hand fan at him and his cheek was grazed by the bladed top.

When she landed he glared at her, wiping the blood off his cheek with his shoulder and then getting ready to fight. He knew he would be at a big disadvantage having to hold Belle, but he didn't want to put her down in risk of her being kidnapped.

"I'll just kill you myself, it'll be much more fun anyways." The girl said and ran at Ace with incredible speed, Ace blocked the blows from her hand fans with his sword and pushed her forward. She stumbled but regained her balance and threw one of the fans at him, he dodged and the fan returned to her.

Belle started to wake up but barely, she moaned and rubbed her eyes. Though she fell back to sleep and held on tightly to Ace, the girl glanced at Belle and then looked at Ace with the same smug smirk on her face.

"Just hand her over and you'll live, it's just as simple as one two-"

"NO." Ace finished the sentence and slashed at her, the sword cut her arm and she growled in anger. With another sprint she ran at Ace, sliding behind him and slashing his back which also cut Belle's arm. She winced in her sleep and tears rolled down her cheeks.

Ace growled this time in anger, he put his sword away and brought out a pistol in lightening speed. Shooting at the girl who seemed to be running faster then the bullets.

"I warned you, now you'll have to suffer the consequences." The girl said and jumped into the air, this time she had an arrow knocked at it was aiming right at Ace's head. He looked at her right when she released the arrow, he would never have enough time to dodge.

"No, _you'll _suffer the consequences." A familiar voice said and the arrow stopped in mid air, a hand firmly grasping it. Ace looked down to see Clay, anger on his face and his wrists bloody and cut up. Each one had a hand-cuff on it with the chin broken in two.

Clay turned the arrow around and threw it at the girl, it pierced her shoulder and she stumbled back. She growled and pulled the arrow out of her shoulder, blood running down her arm and staining her shirt.

"You've been spared today, but next time we meet you won't have your friends to save you." She said and threw down a smoke bomb, after the smoke cleared and the two boys stopped coughing the girl was gone and all that was left was the bloody arrow.

"Clay I thought you were held captive somewhere." Ace said as he put his pistol away, Clay glanced at Belle like he was wondering where she came from.

"I _was, _but I broke the hand-cuffs and followed the noise of the fighting. I didn't expect you to be here." Clay said and held out his arms for Ace to give Belle to him, Clay could tell that Ace was weary. But Ace didn't want to give Belle up.

"Ace, you look like you're going to pass out." Clay said and Ace sighed, handing over Belle to Clay who held her gently like he was a father. Her head was resting on his chest as he was taller then Ace. Clay healed her arm with a touch of his hand and her head also, as the two headed out of the building they saw Hailey and Arthur with Erik on Keena.

Clay didn't bother to ask what they were doing and just walked with them back to the house, when they made it back the others were sitting on the porch with their weapons and looked totally and utterly bored.

"Oh hey, another member to the party." Nick said with he saw Belle, Ace seemed to give Nick a glare which made Nick shift around in his seat.

"Did anything happen while we were gone?" Arthur asked and Noah shook his head.

"Nope, it was _really _quiet. We saw a few Canine's wandering by but they didn't bother us, just barked a few times and we just shot the guns to scare them away." Noah said and Olivia nodded.

"Good, we need to head back inside. I need to heal Erik and then I think we could use a break." Clay said and the others nodded, they headed inside and Clay put up the security system. He put Belle down on the couch and she was still asleep and started to work on Erik, the liquid had only paralyzed the poison and so he had to use his powers to work it out of his system.

Though what they didn't know was someone was watching them, they've had their eyes on Clay for a long time and now that he had a group he was a bigger threat then ever.

"Milady, should we attack now?" A girl about 18 asked, her blonde hair fell down into ringlets and her eyes were a mixture of grey and green with no emotion. Her skin was tan from being out in the sun all day and her black shorts were torn and her white t-shirt was stained with blood and she held a dagger in her hand.

"No Chloe, we have to wait. All good things come to those who wait." The 20 year old woman replied to Chloe, her black hair was curly and fell down to her bust. Her eyes were a hard dark brown and if you stared at them to long it was like they sucked you in like a vacuum. She stood with confidence and wore all black. Black skin-tight shorts and a black skin-tight shirt, her boots were black also and she had daggers strapped to her thighs and a gun holster hanging from her belt.

"But Aurora, if we don't attack now they'll get stronger-"

"Chloe, there's no way they can become stronger. Clay is to hung-up on the past and all the others have their terrible pasts, Angelina and Noah already battled them. And with their teammate injecting poison into another team member it will make it all the more easier, having Noah switch out the poison dart with a mind-controlling poison was genius." Aurora said with a smirk and Chloe gave a grin.

"Why thank you Milady, it was just my idea and you perfected it." Chloe replied with a smile that carried no emotion.

"Being un-detectable in the boys body will insure that it will make its way to his brain, after that all we have to do is activate it and then he will become our puppet." Aurora said as she stood on top of the building, staring down at the Baby Blue Two Story House.

* * *

ALRIGHT I FINALLY UPDATED :D! Sorry for the long wait but it was really hard to come up with the idea to finish this chapter .

But luckily you got to figure out the evil crew's names right? And *le gasp* knowing that Chloe is evil? :O

Please comment your thoughts about the chapter and any ideas you have for later chapters, I will include some of them but not all of them. Depending on if the atmosphere of the chapter is right for the idea ;)

~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter


	8. Letter

Clay washed his hands in the kitchen sink after he had finished up with Erik who was now resting in his bed up stairs, Clay noticed Nick sitting down by the windows in the kitchen with his feet up on the small round table and the sun reflected off his silver dog-tags.

"Hey Nick, I noticed your ear is scarred from being burned. I could fix that if you want." Clay said as he pulled up a chair and sat down, Nick glanced at him and shook his head.

"No thanks, It's fine." Nick replied, though something in his voice made Clay want to know what happened.

"If you don't mind, can you tell me what happened?" Clay asked and Nick didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"I tripped on a stick outside and fell near a campfire, my mother grabbed me after a few seconds but the damage was already done." Nick said and didn't even look at Clay once. Which Clay knew was a sign of lying, he didn't want to pry. But he could tell that every word that had come out of Nick's mouth was a lie.

"Nick, tell me what _really _happened." Clay said and Nick grit his teeth.

"That's the truth! My father never did anything!" Nick nearly shouted.

"I never said anything about your father." Clay said and Nick's eyes went wide for a few seconds as he realized that he had let something slip. He got up from the table and left the kitchen and went up stairs into his room.

Clay sighed and leaned back in his chair, staring at the sun as it was slowly setting. He sighed as he tapped his finger on his leg in Morse Code, tapping out 'Where are you' and waiting for a reply which he knew he never would get. But everyday he tapped out that message, hoping his sister would reply which he knew she never would.

As he watched the sun set he would tap out different messages, one was 'Wake up' and another was 'I'm over here'. Messages him and his sister would always tap out to each other, he missed her a lot but he knew that he could never see her again. He clenched his hand and threw the towel at the window in anger, nearly on the point of crying.

"Everything alright?" Noah asked as he sat on the kitchen counter, looking over at Clay who nodded.

"Y-Yeah, everything's fine." Clay said, which he was clearly lying and Noah could tell.

"If you need to get something off your chest I'm here for you." Noah said and Clay nodded, but he wasn't _ready _to tell someone. Noah figured it out and hopped off the counter, patting Clay on the back and then leaving the kitchen.

As lock-down ended and the house became quiet Clay headed up to his room, he closed the door and fell down onto his bed. Falling asleep almost instantly and the terrible nightmare replaying itself in his mind.

_The 12 year old Clay held a pistol in his hand and shot at The Bones who were coming at him from everywhere, blood splattered all over his clothes and face as he stood in the center of a bloody battle field._

_The Bones kept falling and falling but more and more kept coming, he couldn't keep them off much longer as he was running out of ammo. His sister was a few feet away from him as she fought off Bones with her rifle. Snipping them in the head and killing any who got to close to Clay._

_With a scream Clay looked over to see Chloe's arms fall limb as they were pulled out of the sockets, she dropped her gun and The Bone pushed her to the ground. Clay grit his teeth and charged at The Bone, a knife of pure light appearing in his hand as he jumped up and stabbed it into The Bone's head. Blood and Rotten Brains exploded everywhere as The Bone fell to the ground. Its head completely gone with its black spine sticking up out of its neck._

_"Can you make it?" Clay asked as he helped Chloe up, she nodded slowly and let out a few yelps as Clay pushed her arms back into their sockets. Tears rolled down her cheeks as the pain was a lot to bare for a 10 year old. The Bones were coming in hordes now at the two siblings and they had to run._

_Clay picked up Chloe as she held on tight as he gave her a piggy-back ride, he ran down the alley way and turned the corners. Dodging The Rotten who popped out of doorways and garbage cans and they came out onto a street full of empty cars._

_"Almost. There." Clay said through breaths as he ran down the street, weaving his way through cars and sweat rolling down the sides of his face. He was already tired from fighting and running with his sister wasn't making it any easier, but Clay couldn't just leave her behind and she couldn't run due to her arms. If she ran the pounding and swinging of her arms could make them pop out of their sockets again.  
_

_A sudden blast knocked Chloe off of Clay's back and caused her to crash into a car, a sharp piece of metal impaling her through the stomach and blood rolled down the sides of her mouth. Clay rushed over to her and wanted to help her, but if he moved her then he could hurt her more._

_"No no, you can't die Chloe. Remember we're in this together? Us? You can't leave me." Clay said through tears as he brushed Chloe's hair out of her face, a smile on her face as she held up her hand. Her pinky out._

_"To-Together." She said weakly and Clay linked his pinky with hers, Chloe's head slumped and her pulse stopped. Clay cried out as he lifted up his sister's head, telling her to wake up and that she couldn't be dead._

_"Pitty, I wanted to kill you _both._" Clay heard a voice and turned around, through the tears he saw a fourteen year old girl standing on top of a car holding a golden knife in her hand. She wore black shorts and a black t-shirt with black converse and her black hair pulled back into a pony-tail, her dark-brown eyes staring at Clay like when a predator was about to kill._

_"I'll murder you!" Clay screamed at the girl, she just chuckled and hopped down from the car._

_"You can't do anything to hurt me, you're just a stupid Son of Apollo with no family." The girl said and Clay clenched his hands and charged at the girl, she simply held out her hand and stopped him from running at her. Her hand firmly on his head as he still ran in place._

_"I-I'll murder you! Y-You'll pay!" Clay said through tears and heavy breathing, he slowed down and then fell to his knees crying into his hands. The tears seeping through his fingers as The Girl held up her dagger to kill Clay._

_"CHLOE!" Clay screamed and a blast of light struck the girl in the heart and she stumbled back, her image shaking as she gasped. Staring as he hand went from solid to transparent and back to solid. She stumbled and then ran off, leaving Chloe impaled and Clay crying in the street. No Rotten or Bones came near the two as Clay radiated a powerful aura.  
_

Clay shot up in his bed with dried tears on his face and his pillow wet from crying, he took some deep breaths and then ran his hand through his hair. Recollecting his thoughts and then taking a few minutes to calm down from the nightmare.

He headed downstairs after he had gotten ready and an envelope was on the floor by the door, he raised his eyebrow in confusion and then headed over to the door. Cautiously picking up the letter he noticed the symbol of the sun on the front, Apollo's symbol. He tore open the letter and pulled out the letter that was written in bright yellow ink.

_Clay,_

_I know I haven't always been there for you and your sister, and I know that you're angry at me for her death. But I am here for you now, there are 12 items around the world that only you and your fellow Demigods can acquire. If you put the items together then it will make a potion that can stop the virus and bring back the life of humans. _

_But I have to warn you, there is a group that is hunting you. They have already struck a few times and will not cease to follow you on your journey around the world, parked outside the house is a large yellow bus that only you can drive. It will allow traveling easier and also there is a map inside the envelope that will show you where the items are._

_Please be careful Clay, you and your group are the worlds and The Gods only hope now. I know you must not care about us Gods, but do it not for us. But for your sister._

_-Apollo.  
_

Clay stared at the letter, tears of anger stained the paper as he crushed it in his grip. The edges becoming wrinkled and torn, he stuffed the letter into his pocket and picked up the envelope and sure enough there was an old brown map. He unfolded it and it was a tiny map of the world, though nothing was written on it.

When he sighed as his breath touched the paper, small yellow letters started to spell out a word on the other side of the world. London, England was the first place they were supposed to look for the item. He folded the map and slipped it into his pocket also, then decided to go wake up the others and tell them about what they were going to do.

* * *

YAY I FINALLY updated! SO SORRY for the long wait, I had major writers block and I FORCED myself to sit down at my computer and write no matter how frustrated I was. Sorry if the chapter is to short for you all but this is as much as I could write, and thanks again to ZataraGrace for the plot idea :3.

Also It might take me a while to update depending if I have writers block or not, sense I was able to get through this chapter I don't know about the next. But please bare with me I AM NOT ignoring this story on purpose! I absolutely LOVE this story a lot, and like I said before it's just hard to come up with things for it.

~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter


	9. Sleeping Cloud

The bus hummed to life as Clay drove it through the air, because he was a Son of Apollo he was the only one able to drive it. The others had fallen back asleep in their seats and Clay was wide awake. He couldn't fall asleep even if he wanted to.

It seemed that the time flew by, because before Clay knew it he saw Big Ben standing tall with half of the top crumbling and the large ferriswheel was grey and broken. Pieces of metal hung down and carts swung in the air.

As the bus settled down onto the road and came to a stop, Clay looked around at the barren streets of London. The sun was setting and it was very cold, luckily his body temperature was higher then most people so he didn't have to worry about wearing jackets. But he stilled liked his leather jacket, it was like a security blanket for him.

He honked the horn as a few rotten were coming closer to the bus, smelling the demigods and wanting to take a bite. But the horn scared them off and they scrambled back to the alley ways and buildings, they were more like animals here then actual people.

"Keep it down Clay." Erik said as he was sitting right behind Clay, he rubbed his eyes and when he saw the sun setting and the huge ferriswheel he realized where they were.

"Sorry your highness." Clay replied, Erik glared at Clay who just had a smug look on his face.

"What are we even doing here anyways?" Emma asked as she appeared from behind her brother, looking over his shoulder.

"Well, according to the map I was given. There's a curtain item we have to obtain here." Clay said as he opened up the bus doors and Erik and Emma peered out into the gray and barren streets.

"How, and how to you expect us to find an _item _here in this _giant _city?!" Erik nearly shouted, a few Rotten outside glanced over at the bus but didn't come anywhere near it. They were all down on their hands and knees and crawling around like wild animals.

"I don't know to be honest, but we just have to look." Clay said as he opened up the glove compartment and pulled out a few headlamps. He handed one to Erik and Emma, and then set one down on the others laps as they were still asleep. Not used to the time change yet.

"Should we leave the others here?" Emma asked in an almost whisper as Clay stepped off the bus.

"They'll be fine, if worse comes to worse we'll return to a battle." Clay said as Emma and Erik followed behind him, turning on their lights as they glanced around the now dark city with the light shining down from the moon.

Clay shivered, he never felt comfortable when there was a full moon. He knew that Artemis was just cursing at him, she hated his guts and he didn't even know _why. _It's like when he was born she disapproved of him even as a baby.

"Why is it that I always have to hike along with you." Erik said with annoyance in his voice as they walked through what must have been an old carnival, the stands still had most of the stuffed animals and there was even a carnie skeleton standing in one of the stands with his rib cage torn apart.

"Ew." Emma mumbled as she stood close to Erik, holding his hand tightly as they made their way through the carnival ruins, Erik was gripping his fighting knife tightly in his other hand.

As they passed a Merry-Go-Round it started to turn, the lights flickered on and music started playing. As the horses went up and down and it spun in a circle, a little girl laugh echoed throughout the carnival ruins.

"No no no no no." Erik muttered as his knuckles turned white from gripping the knife to tightly, Clay looked over at the Merry-Go-Round and at the other end saw a little girl with a smile on her face, her white spring dress was torn and had blood on it.

"Run. RUN!" Clay said as the three started to run, though the laughing changed to singing. Clay felt his eyes get heavy and he started to slow down. Before he knew it he had fell asleep and crashed into the ground.

"Clay! Get up!" Erik yelled as he slapped Clay across the face, with another laugh Erik looked up to see the little girl sitting on Clay's back.

"Hello there." The little girl said and Erik jumped and fell back onto his butt, he was so shaken up he didn't realize that he had a weapon in his hand.

"Don't you dare come near me." Erik said and felt the knife in his hand, he gripped it and pointed it towards the girl. Emma standing behind Erik with her shotgun loaded and ready to fire.

"I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help you." She said and brushed her red hair out of her face, her bright green eyes seemed to hold something back. Like a fierce being, Erik assumed that she was a God or something.

"If you're here to help us maybe you can start with _not _trying to kill Clay." Erik said and the girl rolled her eyes, she smoothed out her blood stained dress and then waved her hand. A piece of paper appearing in the air and she grabbed it.

"Look, I was sent here by _your _father to help you. Turns out only you two can get a curtain piece of a puzzle, which it pretty funny because you actually _have _to find a piece of a puzzle." The little girl said as she looked up at them, clearly seeing that they were _very _confused.

She rolled her eyes and stood up, she was bare-foot and her feet were dirty. Though she looked like a normal girl Erik _knew _that there was something more to her innocentish appearance.

"I'm Iynx, a _Goddess. _I usually like to walk around in this child skin because it scares people, and if you two will try to use those brains of yours then maybe we can get somewhere." Iynx said as she folded her arms in annoyance.

"Right, so you're telling us you're a Goddess. Yet your a little girl? Classic." Erik said with a chuckle, Emma couldn't help but give a slight grin. Iynx growled and slapped Erik across the face.

"You should show some respect you stupid Demigod! At least I'm willing to give up my time to help you, the least you could do is keep your big fat mouth shut and listen to me!" Iynx yelled and Erik rubbed his face.

"Fine, I'll listen to you whine." Erik said and Iynx face became red with anger, she let out a breath and calmed down. She started to draw a picture in the air and when she finished it was the map of a building.

"You two have to make your way through London, find _this _museum and then get the puzzle piece which happens to be guarded by 10 bones. If you can do that with out getting yourselves killed, meet back here and I'll be waiting for you with your sleeping friend." Iynx said and the map turned into a solid piece of paper, she handed it to Erik who swiped it out of her hand and looked down at it.

"And what if we don't find the piece?" Emma asked.

"Then I'll just take Clay here and turn him into a puppet, I have a great collection of puppets. You two should come by my palace some time and see the shows I put on, they're great." Iynx said with a smile and a giggle, Erik confirmed that she was the creepiest little girl/Goddess he had ever met.

Erik stood up and wiped off the dirt from his pants, he looked at the map and then down the small pathway that continued through the maze of carnival tents and stands. Him and Emma set off as they had their weapons in their hands and Erik payed close attention to the map, as they headed away from the music and deeper into the carnival Erik started getting the chills.

He heard a screech like noise and looked up to see a group of crows sitting on top of one of the tents, though the more he looked at them he realized they _weren't _crows. They were women who looked like birds, with thin black wings and skinny bony frames and sharp talons for feet.

"Emma, stay close." Erik said as his heart started to pound, the quietness of the night seemed to make his heart beat like a bass. It was so loud he thought that it would beat right out of his chest.

With another screech the bird-ladies flew up into the air and dived right down for Erik and Emma, Emma shot her shotgun and Erik sliced with his knife. Blood trailed behind the bird-ladies as they were wounded pretty badly, one bird-lady had gotten her wing blown off by Emma's shotgun and was flapping around on the ground as her leg was cut off also.

Erik walked over to her and stabbed her right through the head, she flapped and squirmed a few more times and then went limp. Her body turning stiff and then she exploded into bright yellow dust that flew up everywhere, the light from Erik's headlight made the dust look like snowflakes.

"What the?-" Erik's confusion was cut short by another screech and another attack from the bird-ladies, with more shooting and slicing the twins were able to defend them off. Killing most of them while a few flew off into the night with blood following their trail.

"I think the more and more we get ourselves into this mess, the more chance we're gonna get killed." Emma said as they continued on and she reloaded her shot gun, Erik had to agree with his sister there. It seemed that the moment they met Clay they were sucked into his crazy world of Gods and ugly bird-ladies.

They continued through the carnival and made it out and into a large plaza, the water fountain was still running and a few floating lights were in the fountain. Other then that the only things in the plaza were a few skeletons and some strollers and toys, Erik saw a rotten sandwich on a bench and nearly threw up at the sight of the maggots and flies.

Erik glanced down at the map, according to the small green light that was them they were only a few blocks away from where they were supposed to be. But something on the map caught Erik's eye, another light was coming towards them and was going pretty fast. Only _this _light was red, and Erik assumed that was _very bad. _

He grabbed Emma's wrist and pulled her behind a hedge that had a bench in front of it, Erik and Emma stayed completely still and Erik glanced down at the map. The red dot was right in the plaza, and it was slowly moving around. He folded up the piece of paper and slid it into his pocket, taking shallow breaths as he peeked around the hedge.

A hand grabbed his face and lifted him up, he tried to pull the hand off of his face but had no luck. He glanced down to see red eyes and a nasty smirk on a mans face, he wore a long brown trench coat and had on a black suit. His hair was black and shaggy and he seemed to have huge muscles.

"It seems that I have caught a rat in my town." He said as he tightened his grip around Erik's jaw, Erik clenched his hands in pain as his jaw felt like it would snap. He hoped the the man hadn't seen Emma, because by the way he was talking it seemed that Erik was _a rat._

"If you're one of those Gods just tell me right now." Erik mumbled, with the mans hand covering his mouth it sounded all muffled like he was talking with food in his mouth.

"I do happen to be _one of those __Gods, _I am Polemos. And it seems that you, and your sister forgot to say hi to me on your way through." Polemos said and set Erik down on the ground and let go of his face, he reached over the hedge and pulled Emma up and over and set her next to her brother.

"W-What?" Erik asked, completely confused.

"Just because I'm a God of War doesn't mean I have to act violent now, I just did that to get a good scare out of you!" Polemos said and laughed, his laugh echoed throughout the whole city.

"You've got to be joking." Erik said and let out a sigh, he was _done _with all this 'God and Goddess' stuff. He just wanted to kill _normal _birds and not evil bird-ladies and wanted to meet _normal _people.

"Sorry sunny, but I'm as real as you are. I just came by because I sensed you needed help, and I'm here to help." Polemos said and patted Erik on the shoulder.

"Well, we were wondering if you could give us any advice about the puzzle piece we have to get?" Emma asked, her voice barely higher then a whisper.

"As a matter of fact I can, while you're looking for the puzzle piece. I recommend that you two try to use your Demigod Abilities instead of your strength, that will help you get the puzzle piece." Polemos said with a grin, then slipped a necklace over their heads that had a cloud with a sleepy face on it.

"Just a hint." He said with a wink and disappeared when Erik and Emma blinked, they looked around and he was really gone. The only thing was the skeletons and strollers.

Erik let out a sigh and looked down at the necklace, _a sleeping cloud. _What was he going to learn from _that? _It seemed that he still had a lot to learn before he continued hanging around with Clay.

* * *

Yay a cliffhanger! I bet you all just love me so much for my cliff-hangers :3, also if you can figure out who their Godly Parent is add it in your review! I would like to know if any of you can guess it ;)

Again R&R and let me know what you think! Your reviews mean a lot to me and I enjoy reading them! :D

~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter


	10. Temptations

Erik and Emma stood outside the large museum, a banner had fallen and was hanging half onto the building but it was torn up. Erik could only make out the words 'New Exhibit' and the rest was torn up.

"Are you ready?" Erik asked Emma who shook her head, she held onto the necklace like it was her only means of protection. Erik sighed as they walked up the stone steps and kicked skeletons out of their way, they entered through the revolving doors which had blood caked onto them and there was a dried bloody hand print on the glass.

Erik let out a horrified gasp at the sight and Emma buried her head into Erik's shoulder to shield her eyes from what she saw. Erik held a hand to his mouth as he looked at the sight, hundreds of skeletons littered the floor and blood was everywhere. Adults, Children, even baby skeletons were littered. Skulls and bones were lying around like someone had just tossed it and forgot about it, some skeletons mouths were open like they were screaming and some had their rib cages snapped and torn apart.

"Erik, what is this?" Emma muttered and she glanced up from her brother's shoulder, even Erik didn't have an explanation to something so horrible. He noticed a few of the skeletons had the pelvic shattered and he instantly knew that it could be nothing more then a hybrid birth.

"It looks like it was a feeding ground." Erik replied and started walking deeper into the museum with Emma following behind, he looked around at all the skeletons and shook his head. He never really _knew _the damage that the virus had caused around the world, so many lives had been cut short and so many lives weren't even _lived. _

"Erik, I really don't want to be in here." Emma said as they turned a corner and headed into a section of the museum that was designed like an Egypt Palace, it had pictures on the walls of hieroglyphics and pictures of Egypt now. There was a bust of an Egyptian Pharaoh wearing an Egyptian head dress, Erik chuckled a little at the makeup and then continued looking around.

In the middle of the room was a huge glass case and inside was a mini replica of the whole Egyptian Empire, each section was broken up into different periods of time starting from the beginning to the end of the rein of the Empire. Erik leaned closer and stared at his reflection in the glass, and then glanced at another reflection which happened to belong to Emma.

They heard what sounded like someone running and both looked up over at the doorway, a few shadows passed by the doorway but it seemed that they didn't notice the twins. Despite the light that was coming from their headlights.

"Come on." Erik said and clicked his headlight a few times to tone down the brightness so it was barely enough that they could hardly see, the two walked out of the room and followed the sound of clicking and footsteps.

They passed by a few more rooms that were decorated like different palaces throughout time, they passed a Roman palace room and a Japanese Palace room. They even passed a Medieval Palace room too.

They came to an elevator with the doors open and the elevator light was on and it had elevator music playing, Erik took a step inside to make sure it was safe but the doors shut so fast behind him that Emma couldn't make it onto the elevator. It started to go up and on the sides were glass and Erik banged on the glass to get Emma's attention.

"Find another way!" Erik screamed, he hoped Emma could hear him. She gave a thumbs up and ran off into the darkness with the light getting dimmer and dimmer until she was no longer in sight, Erik sighed and sat down on the elevator floor with his back up against the glass as the elevator slowly rose higher and higher.

The doors opened to nothing but darkness, Erik gulped and stood up. He stepped out of the elevator and the doors shut behind him, sending the elevator back down to the bottom floor which was a long ways down now.

Lights all turned on one by one, lighting up the hallway that Erik was in. It had white carpet and the walls were painted red, the lights were chandeliers instead of the regular ceiling lights and Erik could hear soothing music being played towards the end of the hall.

He gripped his knife tightly as he walked down the hall, ignoring the music and the whispers that kept telling him to _relax _and _enjoy yourself. _

Erik stood still as he saw the sight, it wasn't fear or horror. It was a mix of emotions, he rubbed his eyes as he hoped it was a dream and it _wasn't. _In the middle of a large circular room was a large red bed shaped like a heart and rose peddles were scattered everywhere, the whispers had gotten louder and now were seducing him.

"_One hour. Just one hour._" The voice whispered as a wisp of wind ruffled his hair, another wisp of wind went through his shirt and blew off a few buttons.

_"Relax, be alone, forget all your worries." _Another voice whispered as a wisp of wind pushed Erik towards the bed, it was like someone was controlling his thoughts and actions. The voices seemed to be filled with sweet honey yet poison carried in their words, seeping into Erik's mind and taking control of it.

As Erik sat down on the edge of the bed, it was like he was a puppet to the voices. Whatever they said he did, even though inside he was screaming at himself to take control again but the voices were to strong. Their power was something Erik had never faced before, he didn't know _how _to overcome something like this.

A few wisps of wind turned into hazy images of girls, they all had blonde hair but their eyes were all a different color. Blue, Green, Yellow, Purple, Orange. Two sat down next to Erik while three sat behind him, playing with his hair and whispering more seducing things.

The two pulled off the rest of the buttons on his shirt and let him lean back, resting his head in the lap of another girl who ran her hands along his cheek bones and told him to close his eyes and relax. That in a few moments we wouldn't feel anything.

"Erik!" Emma's voice broke through the seducing lies of the girls and Erik jumped up, only to be pulled back down by the girls and one to put her hand over his eyes. When she removed her hand he was asleep, yet Emma knew that he wasn't _just _asleep. They were doing something to him, something _bad. _

"Let my brother go you witches!" Emma yelled as she loaded her shotgun and aimed at the girls, they all chuckled and turned back into air. Leaving the one with Purple eyes on the bed with Erik's head resting in her lap.

_"Relax, be alone, forget all your worries." _Male voices whispered to Emma, wisps of air blowing through her hair and ruffling her shirt. She pushed her shirt back down and her face turned red, she was very shy and didn't _like _relationships or anything of the sort.

_"All we ask is you spend an hour with us." _A male voice whispered and wisps of air pushed Emma to another heart shaped bed, she sat down but wasn't completely taken control of. She still had a bit of sense in her but it was nearly impossible for her to control herself, the wisps of air blew through her shirt and the buttons started to pop off.

Her face turned bright red and she wrapped her arms around her chest to keep her shirt closed, another whisper sent chills down her spine. She jumped up off the bed and grabbed her shotgun that was left on the floor, she was fighting with her shirt open and she felt like a grudge rocker chick. Yes she was completely embarrassed because her bra was showing but she didn't care, her brother was in danger.

The wisps of air turned into girls and guys and they looked angry, she cocked back her shotgun and shot at one of them. But the bullets flew through them like nothing and they chuckled, nasty smirks spread on their faces and they all held a knife or a sword.

"You should've listened to us, now you're going to pay." One of the guys said as the group charged at Emma who shot at them, but the bullets flew through them again. She gulped and ducked under their attacks and ran towards her brother, swiping the knife from its sheath and taking a deep breath. She had never fought with a knife before, but now was a wonderful time to learn.

She blocked the blows from the wisps and her arm shook, she wasn't used to this and she was pushed back more and more until she was pressed up against a wall. A wisp knocked the knife out of her hand and held her wrists against the wall, staring into her eyes with a gleam of danger in them.

"Are you ready to be a good little girl, and listen?" He asked and she growled, she tried to kick him but her foot went through his legs like she kicked air. He smirked and french kissed her, she tried to push him away but her legs kept swiping at air and his grip was to strong on her wrists. She started to become weak and tired, it felt like poison was seeping into her system and rushing throughout her body.

_Demigod Abilities, puzzle piece. _The words flowed into Emma's mind, the sleepy cloud was still hung around her neck and she grit her teeth as he kissed her cheek and down to her neck. Running his hands down her arms and gripping tightly onto her biceps to keep her still.

She clenched her hands and tried to concentrate despite her mind starting to change and being controlled, it felt like someone _else _was in her head instead of _her. _She wanted to kiss back, but she knew that these wisps were here to stop her and her brother from getting the puzzle piece. A blast of air pushed back the guy and made all the other wisps fall down onto the ground, they instantly fell asleep and slowly disappeared.

She grinned but then her eyes landed on her brother, she ran over to him and shook him to try to wake up him. He moaned and slowly opened his eyes, he glanced up at her and a grin spread onto his face.

"Hey there." He said and she smiled, she hugged her brother and was so glad he was alive. She didn't want to think about what would've happened if she would have succumbed to the temptations of the wisps which somehow she had realized were minor Love Gods/Goddess'.

"We still have to get to the puzzle piece." Erik said and sat up but held his head in pain and fell back down.

"Don't rush yourself, you need to give yourself awhile to wake up." Emma said and Erik nodded slowly, he stayed laying down on the bed for a couple of minutes until he was fully awake and could actually stand. Emma found a belt and tied it around her stomach to keep her shirt closed though it hardly worked, it kept the bottom half closed while the top half was open. She sighed in anger and just left it the way it was.

The two headed down the hallway that was on the other end of the circular room and the lights all started to flicker, Emma took a deep breath and loaded her shotgun while Erik readied his knife. They pushed open a large door and saw a stand that held a golden puzzle piece, their headlights even started to flicker and they hit them a few times to keep them steady.

A clicking noise made them instantly look up to see a group of Bones all standing around the puzzle piece, in the front was a Hybrid. Clay had explained one night about the different things that the virus had turned people into, and a Hybrid was the offspring of a Bone and a Human. Erik shivered and Emma aimed her shotgun at the Hybrid Male who had a smirk on his face.

"Let's party." Erik said and the bones all charged at the two.

* * *

Another Cliff Hanger! Haha I bet you all just love my cliff-hangers don't you? :D I know I love them! Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter with the temptations and Emma trying to be brave ;)

Please R&R and let me know what you think!

~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter


	11. Tokyo Japan

_Erik and Emma were living blissful lives, their mother was a librarian in Los Angeles and they had no problems whatsoever. Though when Erik and Emma returned home from school one afternoon their lives turned for the worst._

_Erik and Emma were only 11 and had just started Middle School last month, though reports on the news were talking about a strange virus outbreak in large populated cities that made the host violent and aggressive. But it had broken out over seas and the Americans never thought it would reach the safe shores of America._

_"Mom we're home!" Erik said as they stepped into their small apartment, their mother was usually home at this time and would be ether watching TV or be making a snack for the two twins. But she was no where in the main part of the apartment and Erik assumed that she was taking a nap like she did every once in a while._

_Emma and Erik set down their backpacks on the couch and Emma sat down on the couch and pulled out her textbooks and homework, starting on it right away unlike Erik who worked on it last minute. He could stay up all hours of the night and never get one bit tired until he actually rested his head then he would fall right to sleep._

_"I'm going to go see if mom's asleep." Erik said as he closed the refrigerator door and took a sip of soda, he walked down the small hallway past their bedroom and the bathroom to their mother's room. He knocked on the door and heard a growl, he scrunched his eyebrows in confusion and slowly opened the door to be met with his mother sitting on the bed her back facing him. _

_"M-Mom?" Erik asked as he opened the door all the way, his mother's hair was all tangled and messy and she was breathing really fast. She slowly turned to face him and he gasped in horror, her eyes were large like the skin around them had melted away and were bloodshot and she had foam all around her mouth. She screamed at Erik and jumped up off the bed and charged at him. He closed the door shut and she started banging on it from the other side, screaming and breaking the wood from the inside of the door._

_"Emma!" Erik yelled as he stepped backwards and then ran out of the hallway and into the living room, grabbing Emma's wrist despite her asking questions and threw her out of the apartment and locked the door. She kept calling to him and asking what he was doing and kept hitting the door demanding he let her back in._

_"Eeeeerrrrriiiiiiikkkkkkk." His mother's hallow and scratchy voice called out as he turned with a horrified look on his face, his heart pounding as his mother stood in the doorway of the kitchen with her hair covering her face and her bony fingers covered in blood as she had clawed her way out of the bedroom._

_"Mom it's me Erik! Your son!" Erik tried to reason with his mother as he slowly backed away from her, she looked up at him and her teeth were pointed like a snake as her mouth had rotted away showing her gums and the sides of her jaw._

_She ran at him and Erik jumped onto the coffee table to dodge her, he then jumped onto the couch and then the breakfast bar. Throwing soda cans and knifes at her as she chased him around the apartment screaming and clawing at him._

_Erik ran for the door and as he grabbed the door knob he felt a sharp and burning pain in his left arm, his mother's mouth was locked firmly on his arm and her fingers were digging into his skin. He screamed out in pain and pushed her away with his other hand, tears in his eyes as he saw the bite mark slowly turning blue and red blood dripped from the wound._

_He couldn't believe that his mother would do something like that and try to kill her own son, but he quickly snapped out of it and looked around for a weapon and eyed a prized babe-ruth signed baseball bat that hung on the wall. He jumped onto the couch and grabbed the baseball bat and aimed it at his mother who snarled and stared at him with her large eyes._

_"I'm so sorry." He said through tears as his mother jumped at him and he swung the bat as hard as he could, she yelped as the bat made contact with her head and she went flying into a wall. She was still alive and Erik jumped down from the couch and walked over to her with tears rolling down his cheeks, he started bashing her head in as blood and brains flew everywhere and Erik felt himself breaking inside._

_He dropped the bat after her head was nearly gone and bone chips were lodged into Erik's skin, he sniffed and wiped his eyes with his sleeve and then shoved any food he could find into a bag and left with Emma. Ignoring her continuous questions about what had happened, where was mom and why he was bloody. _

Erik sliced at The Bones as they charged at him, he sniffed a few times as the memory flooded back to him. After that he turned cold and was envious of the children who's mother's weren't affected by the virus, he had no mercy for The Bones and killed every single one that came his way.

Though the Hybrid was a bit of a challenge, he was fast and smart and didn't just attack blindly like The Bones had. He even used spiked gloves to attack which was hard to dodge, Erik couldn't just go in and be a maniac he had to actually think of a way to defeat this Hybrid like he was fighting a human.

Emma tried to shoot him a couple of times but he always dodged the bullets, he would always glance over at her and lick his lips like he was decided to eat her or to keep her which made Erik more angry then he already was.

As the Hybrid charged at Erik and went to punch him Erik ducked and stabbed the Hybrid through the armpit and up into his shoulder, throwing him back and making him crash into the stand and sending the puzzle piece flying into the darkness.

"Strong. Very Strong." The Hybrid said, though it was like he had a voice speaking _behind _his voice like in those demon horror movies. He stood up and wiped his mouth with his sleeve, completely ignoring his shoulder as it slowly repaired itself. The skin mending back together and the blood being drawn back into the body, Erik nearly threw up at the sight.

"Yeah, Strong enough to kill you." Erik said and readied for another charge, but the Hybrid's eyes went wide and he let out a terrible scream. Holding his head and falling to his knees, Erik could clearly see that the Hybrid was suffering from something and this was his chance to finish him off. He walked over to the Hybrid and lifted up his dagger to kill him, but he made eye contact with the Hybrid and he didn't see a monster but instead a human.

Erik stumbled back and couldn't bring himself to kill the Hybrid, there was still a human trapped inside that body and he looked at Erik with pleading eyes. He mouthed the words 'Help me' to Erik and Erik wanted to help him but knew he couldn't, he couldn't trust the Hybrid no matter how much he wanted to.

"Erik, we have to go. I have the puzzle piece." Emma said and she placed a hand on Erik's shoulder to alert him to her presence, he glanced at her and nodded. Looking back at the Hybrid who was curled into a ball and crying, Erik's heart ached but he couldn't do anything. Him and Emma left the room and headed back through the museum and fighting off any Rotten that tried to challenge them.

They made their way back to the carnival and Clay was still in the same spot with Iynx sitting on his back, though she wasn't even paying attention to Erik and Emma as they made their way towards her. Instead she was watching a puppet show with real humans being controlled by invisible strings acting out an episode from Sesame Street, Iynx noticed them when Emma coughed and Erik was trying to contain his laughter.

"Oh look, the twins made it back. Lemme see." Iynx said as she turned around and held out her hand, the puppet humans resting their heads on her shoulders with their eyes replaced by stitched X's and their mouths were solid with no lips.

"Here you go." Emma said as she handed the piece to Iynx and was really creeped out at the puppet humans. They glanced up at her and then back down at Iynx's hand.

"100% real gold, looks like you two found yourself a puzzle piece. I'll keep this and add it to the collection, I will be awaiting you next piece." Iynx said with a smirk and a giggle as she and the puppets disappeared, Clay woke up with a gasp of air and struggled to stand. He looked around with wide eyes and then ran his hand through his hair.

"W-What the? What happened?" Clay asked and Emma and Erik glanced to each other, then started explaining to Clay what had happened throughout the night. By now it was about Midnight and they had been trying to get that puzzle piece for about 6 hours, they returned to the Bus and surprisingly the others were fast asleep.

"Where to now?" Emma asked as her and Erik sat down and Clay pulled out the map, the golden letters spelling out Tokyo Japan as their next destination for the golden puzzle pieces.

"Tokyo Japan." Clay replied with a grin and then started up the bus, relieved to leave England but not so relieved to be heading into another 'trap'.

* * *

Emma and Erik have successfully retrieved the Golden Puzzle piece and now they are off to Japan! :D I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and expect a lot more to come, sorry that it's kinda short but now we're gonna probably have longer chapters with more stuff going on.

Also please go check out my other story! It's called 'Purple Eyes' and it's an original story that I wrote, please review and let me know what you think! Also R&R on THIS story too! :D

(PS. The Hybrid is the same Hybrid throughout the whole story, that's why I haven't killed him yet.)

~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter.


	12. Cyborg

As the bus rolled to a stop the sun was high in the afternoon sky, nothing like how it was in London. The air was hot and sticky and sweat dripped down Clay's face, the others were sweaty and tired. The heat not helping at all.

"So now what?" Nick asked as he popped up next to Clay, looking down at the map that Clay held in his hands.

"Seems like someone is supposed to go out and find the other piece of the puzzle, that that _someone _actually is Olivia and Noah." Clay said as their names were scribbled on the corner of the paper in golden lettering and faded as fast as it had come.

"Us? Why us?" Noah piped up as he heard their names, Olivia glanced over to Clay and then back to her brother. It looked like they had no choice, it was ether go and find the puzzle piece or be turned into puppets by Iynx. Though to Olivia that didn't seem like such a bad option.

"Sorry to say but yes, you two have to venture through the city and find the puzzle piece. We can't help you, but if you get into trouble just give us a call on these." Clay said and handed Olivia a walkie talkie while Clay had one clipped to his belt loop, Belle was sitting in the back of the bus with her feet swinging and Ace sitting next to her with dark circles under his eyes. Almost like he had stayed up all night to make sure she was safe.

Olivia and Noah glanced at each other and then stepped off the bus, the sun blazing high in the sky as Olivia placed her hand to her forehead in order to see. Noah squinted his eyes at their surroundings but all he could see was tall skyscrapers and thousands of colors everywhere, almost like they were celebrating a holiday and it was cut short.

The two started through a park that had some shade from the tall trees the hung over head, and the two had found some hats on the ground and slipped them on. Olivia had a purple sun hat with Noah just had a plain grey baseball hat, at least it blocked out the sun which the two swore was getting hotter and hotter every second.

"Maybe Apollo is torturing us." Noah commented as they passed by an empty fountain with a few coins littering the dry bottom.

"It wouldn't surprise me, he hates me anyways." Olivia replied. Apollo didn't really _like _the hunter's of Artemis that much, and if he hit on you and you totally embarrassed him then it makes things a lot worse.

"Do you even know where we are going?" Noah asked and Olivia shrugged her shoulders, to be honest she had _no idea _where they should go. If Erik and Emma could find the first puzzle piece then Noah and Olivia should be able to find it, but in a huge place like Tokyo Japan it _might _be a little harder.

With a gush of wind the two stumbled back and did a 180, seeing a teenager that must have been at least 19 sitting on a park bench with a sly smirk on his face. He had a celestial bronze leg and a human leg, his hair was bright red like a fire and was curly and a little shaggy. His skin was white with scars all over it and he had bright yellow eyes, his red shirt blinding in the sun light as were his white jeans and neon yellow shoes.

"Olivia and Noah, didn't expect to find you two here." He said with a chuckle and disappeared, reappearing behind the two and putting his arms around their shoulders.

"Olivia, I see you're looking as good as ever." The teenager said with a wink and Olivia pushed his arm off of her and the two turned around, facing the teenager who seemed to know them.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Olivia asked as she gripped her dagger tightly in her hand, giving the death glare to this Cyborg thing who thought he could just hit on her like she was some prize to be won.

"I'm offended! I am Hecate's greatest creation, the first ever Empousa Cyborg!" The teenager replied proudly.

"A cyborg with one metal limb, you're like 95% human." Noah said and the teenager gave a frustrated look like he was told this all the time.

"Just because _one _part of me looks metal doesn't mean other parts aren't! Like for instance-" The teenager slipped off his shirt to show half his chest was celestial bronze while the other half was human. So was his shoulders like the metal was the only thing keeping them connected to his body.

"Spare us and put your shirt back on." Olivia said and the cyborg slipped back on his red shirt to cover up the metal.

"Leonardo at your service." The Cyborg said with a bow.

"Wait- Did you say you were _Hecate's _creation?" Noah asked and Leonardo's eyes showed pleasure, like they were catching onto something.

He disappeared yet again and appeared behind the two, putting his firm hands on their shoulders with a sly grin on his face.

"The one and only Male Empousa Cyborg! Your mother sent me here to help you with some Puzzle, told me to tell you that you have to make your way to the Imperial Palace. And don't forget to use your powers." Leonardo said and patted their backs and then disappeared for good, Olivia slipped her dagger back into the sheath and glanced over at Noah.

"Looks like we're heading to the Imperial Palace, but first we're heading to a map." Olivia said and the two wandered throughout the park and most of Tokyo Japan, keeping in the sunlight where the Rotten couldn't get them. Surprisingly they never saw or heard a Bone, it gave them the chills. Almost like The Bones were just watching them, studying them.

They came across an old city map that had water damage and was fading, half of it was still stuck onto the wall and the other half was just hanging sadly. Olivia pressed it flat against the grey building and tried to make out the words, which she couldn't. Japanese was just a bunch of symbols, it meant nothing to her.

Noah was mouthing some of the words as he read, almost like he could _actually _understand what it was saying. Olivia wondered how he could read it, when she realized they were Children of Hecate and had magic. He was using his _magic _to translate the words into English, how could she be so stupid?

"It turns out the Imperial Palace is about a few miles away from where we are, if we start walking we might make it there in about an hour." Noah said and Olivia nodded. Hoping that he read the words right and the magic wasn't messing anything up, they couldn't afford any mistakes.

* * *

I UPDATED! I ACTUALLY UPDATED! I am SO SO SO sorry for not updating for OVER a week! D: I feel like such a terrible author ;-; I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and let me know what you think!

~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter


	13. Despoina

"There it is." Noah said as he looked up at the large Imperial Palace, the palace roof was caving in and half of the building was blown out. The steps were surprisingly still intact and the garden was over growing, and lucky for them they were lost inside the huge garden and could only see the palace which was resting on top of a large hill.

"It'd be nice if we could fly, at least then we wouldn't have to keep tripping over these stupid vines." Olivia muttered as she sliced through some vines and made a doorway into another part of the garden which was just as over grown and horrible to navigate in.

"Maybe we could just light it on fire?" Noah suggested as Olivia cut apart more vines.

"And burn down the whole city? I think not." Olivia replied as she sliced away more vines, when Noah blinked Olivia was gone with her dagger resting on a pile of cut vines.

"Olivia? Olivia!" Noah yelled as he looked around frantically, he heard Olivia's voice from below and looked down to see a small hole that she had fallen in. She was sitting down in what must have been a sewer because there was brown water rushing through with what looked like body parts flowing in the water.

"I broke my ankle from the fall, it'll take a while to heal. Just head to the palace and I'll meet you there!" Olivia called and Noah nodded, he grabbed her dagger to throw it down to her but the hole was covered by vines. Almost like they were _alive _and were trying to re-grow, almost like a suffocation.

He stumbled back as the vines tried to wrap around his legs and he tried to cut away at them, but they wrapped around the dagger and pulled it out of his grasp. His eyes went wide as he saw the vines snap the dagger in two and then crush it into dust, he gulped and then ran down a long pathway that was arched with cherry blossom branches.

The vines rushed after him as they crawled along the floor like snakes and had incredible speed, Noah stumbled along as he tried not to trip against the fallen sticks and dead plants that littered the stone floor. He turned down another path only for a sudden blow to the head from behind and a rush of wind, then everything went silent and he collapsed.

Noah opened his eyes and blinked a few times, there was one light bulb hanging from the ceiling that hardly lit up the musty room. He shifted only to find himself tied to the wall, vines wrapping around his wrists and legs and one around his neck. He looked around for anything to try to cut himself loose, but even if he _did _find something he wouldn't be able to reach it.

"You're awake, it's about time." He heard a voice and squinted his eyes, trying to see in the dark for where the voice had come from. He heard wooden steps creak and looked over at the other end of the room, standing at the bottom of a stair case was a figure. But he couldn't make out what it was.

The figure stepped into the middle of the room where the light was hanging, and it was a woman. She had on a flowing blue and green dress and her hair was raven black and was cut short, her skin was ivory and the vines seemed to be drawn to her as they climbed up her legs and arms.

"Who are you?" Noah asked, his throat sore and dry as he coughed.

"Despoina, Daughter of Poseidon and Demeter." The woman replied as she walked over to Noah, the vines creating a seat and she sat down. Looking up at Noah who hung on the wall like a painting.

"What do you want with me?!" Noah asked angrily, struggling against the vines as they tightened and held him back.

"I rarely get visitors here anymore, after the virus broke out and people turned I got lonely. I used to have so _many _visitors in the past, men of all ages would wander around the garden and get lost. Ending up here with me." She said and a vine crawled up Noah's back, sending goose bumps along his body as the vine broke through his shirt and tore it off.

"Just let me go! Get somebody else!" Noah said and Despoina stood up, the vines melting back onto the floor as her face was inches away from Noah's.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, you're trapped down here with me until you die. Which should be in a few years, maybe more maybe less. We'll see." She said with a smirk and ran her finger down his chest, turning and leaving the musty room and turning off the light so Noah was left in complete darkness.

Meanwhile Olivia was trying to get through the horrible smelling sewer while trying to deal with her ankle which was throbbing and sending intense amounts of pain throughout her body, she had found an old piece of wood and made a splint for her ankle and used the wall as support as she hobbled along.

The rats and mice in the sewer had beat red eyes and white snow fur, almost like they were changed. They would always nibble on her feet and she would have to kick them away, which made her ankle hurt even more. Though the worst thing was when she turned a corner only to be met with Leonardo.

"Thought I'd find you here, you're really not that hard to track down with your scent and all." Leonardo said as he walked over to Olivia who was leaning against the wall, most defiantly _not _excited about seeing Leonardo.

"Yeah well you know me, always hanging around in the sewers." Olivia said sarcastically, wishing that someone _else _could have come to her rescue instead of Leonardo.

"Lucky for you I've come to help." Leonardo said as he picked up Olivia bridal style and she started pounding her fists against his chest, demanding that he put her down.

"Look, if we're going to get anywhere you're going to have to let me carry you. You'll slow us down if you try to walk and we can't have that." Leonardo said and Olivia gave an annoyed sigh, the two headed through the sewers and Olivia was wondering where her brother could be. She hoped that Noah wasn't in danger, but seeing as the two were separated it was bound to happen that one of them would get into some sort of trouble.

* * *

Yay another chapter! And again It's been like a week sense I've updated and I'm so terribly sorry ;-; I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think! :D

~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter


	14. Purple Flower

"There, nothing broken and nothing lost." Leonardo said as he set Olivia down, she stood up straight with slight pain in her ankle but nothing to bad. She could still walk and it was nothing compared to some battles she had while she was still in the hunt.

"Aren't you going to go run off or disappear and leave me alone?" Olivia asked, wishing he would say yes.

"Nope! Your mother has made it my personal business to be your guard, seeing as you and Noah have gotten separated and have almost died twice." Leonardo replied.

"Twice? I only fell into a sewer!" Olivia shouted, anger boiling inside of her. Leonardo ran his hand through his hair and then held out his hand, a note book materialized in his hand and then he flipped through the book and landed on a page.

"Actually, you fell into the sewer and broke your ankle and if I hadn't come along the rats would have eaten you alive. And Noah it seems has fallen off the face of the earth, not literally though." Leonardo added on the last part rather quickly, Olivia was seriously doubting that he was Hecate's greatest creation. He was a klutz and a ditz.

Olivia started walking off without him, the Palace steps were right in front of her. All she had to do was walk up to the steps, go inside and grab the puzzle piece. Simple as that.

"Whoa! Don't think you can leave me that easily." Leonardo called after her as he ran up the steps to meet her, which she was already half way up and when he managed to catch up to her she was already at the top and Leonardo was out of breath.

"So much for a Cyborg, you can't even run up a flight of stairs." Olivia said as she had her hand on her hip looking at Leonardo who had his hands on his knees and breathing heavy.

"I'm only _half _human you know, I still have to breath!" Leonardo snapped, looking up at her with red eyes. On instinct she went to pull out her dagger that wasn't there, she grit her teeth as she was gripping the empty sheath.

"S-Sorry, it happens some times." Leonardo said as he stood up straight and took in a deep breath, his eyes returned to their normal color and he gave a smile.

"Anyways, let's head inside." Leonardo headed inside after Olivia who jogged up next to him as they pushed open the large red palace doors and Leonardo and Olivia had to hold each other back as they almost stepped right into a large hole.

"Looks like we'll have to find another way across." Leonardo said as Olivia stared at the floor which was littered with holes.

Noah struggled against the vines, hoping that there was someway he could get them loose. But every time he struggled they got tighter and tighter, after what seemed like an hour of struggling he stopped so he could at least still have space to breath. The vine around his throat was almost to tight, he stared out into the darkness which his eyes had gotten used to.

He thought back to the idea of fire, maybe if he could somehow figure out how to use his powers then he could burn his way through the vines. But then the _other _part of his brain stepped in and he realized that it was risky, he could burn down whatever building he was in and sense no fire department was around the fire would spread to the city and then burn down the whole city of Tokyo.

"I see my little prisoner couldn't resist trying to escape." Despoina's voice rang out through the darkness, though the light didn't turn on and Noah could make a very _very _feint outline of a person standing in the middle of the room. But the silhouette disappeared and no noise could be heard but his heartbeat and his breathing.

"Your heart is racing, is it because you're scared?" Despoina asked and Noah grit his teeth.

"Show yourself you witch!" Noah yelled and a chuckle echoed throughout the basement, all of a sudden Despoina's eyes were staring into Noah's. One was Sea-Green while the other was light brown, her lips were blood red and she smelled like rain and flowers.

"I'm here, now what?" Despoina said with a twisted smirk as her hand pressed against Noah's chest, her hand was soft like she never did anything to harm it and it was cold like she spent all day outside in the snow.

"Let me go." Noah demanded, he wasn't going to show her fear or surrender. If it was one thing his sister taught him it was never let the enemy know that you were weak, when you showed them weakness then they could break you.

"Like I already told you, I'm afraid I can't do that." She said as she gave a intoxicating look to Noah and kissed him, her lips soft and smooth. It was like poison being sent through his body, the vine around his neck loosened and the vines around his wrists and ankles tightened. Almost as if to keep him there so he couldn't do anything or move.

"What are you so afraid of Son of Hecate, it's just us." Despoina reminded Noah who was using all his mental strength to not be sucked into her poison and lies, Olivia would come to get him out of this trap. The two of them would find the puzzle, he _had _to stay strong until his sister came.

Despoina glared at Noah and stood back, a look of anger and displeasure on her face. A vine crawled up Noah's chest with a purple flower on the end, it latched onto his mouth and filled his lungs with some type of gas. Almost as if replacing the air with something else, it pumping in and out like it was breathing for him. His eyes started to droop and he struggled to stay awake.

"If you won't willingly succumb, I will force you to succumb. When you awake don't expect to be the same person." Despoina said and Noah's eyes closed and his head slumped.

* * *

Yay another update! AGAIN I am so sorry for not updating for a whole week! I am so terrible :-:, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think! I will try to be better with updates in the future!

~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter


End file.
